Roadtrip
by lishawinchester
Summary: ONESHOT: Cas and Dean embark on a road trip adventure to the Grand Canyon a year after Cas fell, but is the heat getting to Dean?


The heat was too much. Sweat began to trickle down his tanned neck, travelling down behind the fabric of his grey t-shirt. Shifting and cracking his neck, his hands slipped around the sweaty wheel of his baby as he tried to grip it tighter. He felt bad for hurting her, but he couldn't currently strangle anyone other than his Cas at this point and he somehow thought that would just end badly. His denim jacket lay on the back seat, scrunched up into a tight ball from flinging it back in anger and protest at the heat. Flicking irritably through the worn box of tapes, trying to find something to keep him sane on the long trip while keeping an eye on the road, someone stirred beside him. Due to the current temperature, Dean's mood resembled that of; well something nobody would want to mess with. More movement began to fully gain his attention while hastily popping a Metallica tape in.

"What time'st?" the sleepy voice mumbled as the music began, shifting to make room to wind the window done in the stuffy vehicle. Looking out at the passing scenery with bleary eyes, he noticed the odd cactus and shrub continued to make small appearances. Turning his head forward, the road looked like it could stretch for miles and never end. This should be fun, Cas thought.

"Half one." Dean replied with an edge, and immediately Cas could tell he was in a mood. It wasn't his fault the heat was this bad? The leather seats had already turned into a slippery mess of sweat and moisture from the humidity.

"ugh, why did your car have to have leather seats Dean?" Cas complained quietly as he reached around to try and find a bottle of water to get rid of the horrible bed breath he was currently inhabiting. Shuffling through the variety of clothes and blankets on the floor, he made a small sound of success at finding the slightly warm bottle of water in-between Deans button up and Cas' jeans. Ripping the lid of, he began to gulp at the wonderful water, drinking it rapidly as he noticed just how thirsty he was.

"Cas, slow down dude. Don't want to get stuck in this freakin' desert with no water just because you decided to drink it all at once, Christ" Dean told Cas with a spark of venom in his voice. It wasn't Cas' fault he was so moody, he was just really, really hot. Plus, Cas disrespected his babies beautiful seats.

Putting the bottle back in its hiding place, Cas sighed long and hard. Purely to annoy Dean. Getting no reaction, he did it again. And again. And again.

"God dammit Cas stop!" Dean barked heatedly turning his head to look Cas in the eye, noticing the way the blue eyed man stopped mid sigh, mouth still slightly agape. "I'm stuck in this car in the middle of the Arizona freaking desert! I have had no sleep because somebody can't even drive yet, no food because I don't even know where it is under this mess and I haven't seen a motel or diner in about three and a half hours?! No please, to save my sanity, please stop and be quiet!"

The car was silent for another twenty two minutes and forty seven seconds before Cas started speaking timidly, keeping his head looking ahead. "I'm sorry Dean. I should have learnt to drive before we started this road trip. It was totally unfair of me to put all the driving onto you, please accept my apology. I don't want you to be mad, I just… I thought this would be a fun trip after, you know… everything." Cas drifted of slightly at the end, obviously thinking back to the previous year.

His fall. This road trip was a promise Dean had made to Cas to pull him out of his depression those months ago. He had promised to show Cas all the wonders of being a human, every state in the USA, every kind of beer from as many bars as possible. This was Deans promise to put Cas back together again. Not fully, he would never be an angel again, but Dean wanted to show him being a human wasn't all that bad. Plus, earth was a beautiful place. And that is the reason for the agonising heat and bad moods. They were on route to the Grand Canyon, somewhere Cas had wanted to visit for a while, and as Dean looked at Cas' miserable face he realised he was ruining it. Softly shaking his head, he began to pull over. Not noticing the sudden lack of movement, Cas was startled when he felt Deans hand cup his face and turn his head so he could stare into his eyes.

"Castiel" Dean began, tightening his hands as Cas tried to move away "look, I didn't mean to shout, I didn't okay? I just, it's hot and I'm hungry and it's taking a lot longer than I thought to get there. This isn't your fault okay? I promise from now on, everything is going to be perfect. I'm going to make sure everything is perfect, and if something happens we will deal with it. Well, unless my baby decides to breakdown or something" Dean giggled quietly before he continued, looking Cas seriously in the eye he finished his speech by simply saying "I love you". Dean stroked the growing stubble on Castiels face, calming him. Needs a have soon, Dean thought. Slowly, Cas brought his eyes up to meet Deans and gave a shy smile. Nodding his head, Dean's hand moved with it as he was still holding him. Shifting himself around in the slimy seat and removing his hands, he fully embraced Cas into a tight hug. Cas nuzzled his face into the hollow of Deans neck, hands gripping the back of his sweat damped t-shirt. Dean rested his head onto of Cas', inhaling his scent and unconsciously wrapping his arms firmly around the smaller man. Soon, the heat of the two bodies being in such close proximity became too much and they slowly began to untangle. Locking onto the blue eyes that always amazed him with their colour, Dean moved in to give a small chaste kiss onto the darker haired man's plump lips. Moving back into his seat to carry on the journey, he turned to see the small blush creeping up Cas' neck. Enjoying his discomfort, he sent a wink his way just to make the redness grow further up to his cheeks. Chuckling to himself, he turned the keys. Chuckling soon tuned into frantic twist and turns of the key as a loud, unhealthy groan came from the engine. Noticing they were basically in the middle of nowhere, in the heat and no water since Cas drank it all earlier, Dean dropped his head into his hands as Cas began to laugh hysterically at the current situation, "son of a bitch!"

The End


End file.
